


Nemesis

by CrowLantern



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Racism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21575773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowLantern/pseuds/CrowLantern
Summary: Dwight wondered, then, what would become of him, why he couldn't leave the trial. The samurai answered in a tongue he was somehow able to understand."You are mine to toy with, my nemesis to torment for my eternity in this between-land. Your blood disgusts me, but I cannot reject what little I have here. I do not understand why you are here, but I would never deny a servant. Redeem yourself and you will have my respect."The problem was, though, that this killer was brand new to the realm and he had never met this man before. Samurai were cool, but not abusive undead samurai with a taste for violence alongside Dwight's blood.
Relationships: Dwight Fairfield/Kazan Yamaoka | The Oni
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	Nemesis

Dwight found himself near a generator. Silent, aside from the looming caw of crows, he guessed himself alone. Nobody nearby to rush the first generator to completion. He couldn’t see their auras either, through the bond with his teammates. This was the spirit’s map, from what he could tell of the jungle gym composition and tall grass patches. Rationalizing to himself, he probably just spawned- as Feng Min called it- in one of these jungle gyms. No need to explore yet, get the first generator done. Crossing wires together and waiting for them to fuse, he focused on the environment ambiance. The beginning of a trial was key. No loud breathing- not Michael. No flapping fabric, not Ghostface. The telltale sound of a lion’s roar did not startle him either, not the pig. The air lacked whooshing noises and held no distortion. Not the wraith or the spirit. Still other killers, but he didn't think he’d be getting grabbed off a generator. This was a good thing in his mind, letting him focus on hitting just the right wires instead of on the environment.

A yellow aura appeared within his sight. Kate, maybe? Her movement was erratic, disturbed. She clung to the old bamboo sprouts around them. Was it The Doctor then? Kate hadn’t screamed, but then again neither would Jake.

When the aura came into his view, it was markedly not Kate Denson. This survivor was new. The consequences of that revelation were not lost on him. This was a new map, likely, and a new killer to boot. Fuck, he hated this, didn’t like not having the knowledge. He still wasn’t used to going up against The Demogorgon, it felt like just yesterday when Nancy and Steve showed up. It very likely could have been yesterday, from how this place distorted time.

Seeing him, the woman froze. Dwight stood up from the generator. His botany charms clinked against each other on his bloody pants.

“Hey, you okay?” The woman asked.

Dwight laughed. Probably his gored clothing. 

“For now, yes. You’re new here, here being a sort of purgatory.”

She gave him a look

”How am I supposed to believe you?”

Dwight got back on the generator. 

”Give it a few minutes. We’re in a trial right now, the name given to the game that the entity that controls this place makes us play. Four survivors against one monster-killer. Do five gens to escape. Live or die, you come back for another round. Fastest way to explain it. I can teach you how to do this generator.”

She shook her head.

”I’m not that gullible, but I already know how to work with mechanical things.”

The woman watched Dwight mess around with the generator, her eyebrows quirked up in confusion.

“I’m Dwight by the way.”

She nodded, leaning against the jungle gym.

“What is that you’re doing? It’ll never work.”

Shrugging, the younger man continued his work on the generator. The pistons above pumped faster as it slowly woke and came to life.

“Dunno, it just works in this place. It’s part of our objective. Do the gens, escape the killer and win the match.”

She approached the generator, inspecting it with manicured hands. She tapped on a metal fixture.

Putting her hands into it, she gasped as she found herself working on its repair progress. Dwight knew the process was strange. Not quite automatic, but more so a trance. Like playing a song on a piano that Dwight had memorized time after time. That kind of thing. Innate knowledge, similar to how healing worked. 

“This is… Bizarre, I’ll admit. There’s a killer? I know I’m not in Tokyo anymore but….”

Shaking her head, she gasped when the generator exploded in her face. A shower of sparks lit the scene. Dwight’s ears rang from the sudden loud noise. 

“Yeah, generators do that, have to always be paying attention for skill checks. Yes, there’s a killer. Since you’re a new survivor, another killer came with you. Dunnno who it is or what they do. Hell, for all I know you could be disguised, or they could be watching us right now. Doubt it though, a killer’s first trial is usually not that noteworthy.”

Retrospectively, he knew he had probably used too much jargon, but it would be better to immerse her in the realm than try and baby her. Besides, he was probably the one who’d do it the nicest.

“I’m Yui. This is… unfortunate. I’ll have to see things for myself though.”

Nodding, Dwight smiled as the generator lit up in completion. A beacon of light within the trial was set off, everybody would know there were only four generators remaining.

Yui glanced around nervously, obviously trying to stand headstrong regardless of her uncertainty. 

Jake park’s yelp of pain was heard throughout the bamboo estate. The new killer had gotten in a hit. The calm spirit must have been trying to stealth it since he was good enough in a chase to prolong the first hit anyway.

Yui started to run in that direction. Dwight grabbed her arm to stop her. She yanked it free.

“Oh! Sorry, it’s just that there isn’t really much we can do to help him unless he escapes the killer so we can heal him. Neither of us have a flashlight either.”

She frowned.

“What do you mean? This killer obviously just hurt somebody, we have to do something.”

Dwight nodded.

“Yes, we will do something. We have to do more generators so that we can all get out at the end of the day. It’s the only way.”

Yui bit her lip, striking a posture that wasn’t exactly pleased. Dwight couldn’t change that though, and so he scanned the horizon for any poles jutting up above the foliage and wooded terrain.

Another generator came to life in the distance.

“That was… A generator, wasn’t it?”

Dwight nodded.

“Yes, three more to go and then we can escape.”

She grinned.

“Back home where I came from?”

Whatever splendor Dwight managed to cling to for the past few days instantly vaporized. He’d have to crush that girl’s spirit.

“Not quite, no. You’re here now with us for as long as I can tell. There is no escape, some of us have tried but it’s never worked out. There is no death. We always come back. It’s… unfortunate, but some of us are really good people and we manage to keep ourselves busy.”

Yui didn’t respond to that.

Minutes passed. Jake still hadn’t been hit for the second time, nor could he see his reddened aura. He was either breaking the new killer’s ankles or had seriously juked him and was in need of help. He never bothered to apply or learn Claudette’s self-care knowledge.

A spine chilling thunderous roar bellowed out into the trial as the leaves and trees around them shook. Whatever it was- the new killer he assumed- was viciously angry. Dwight’s pulse quickened and the sweat on his brow beaded to the point of droplets. His breathing grew short and staggered. He didn’t know what to do. Neither did Yui, from the looks of it, she barely seemed to know what was going on but frightened all the same. Perhaps she was taking cues from his own terror. Biting his lip, he stifled his anxiety and took a deep breath. He would just stealth this one until he knew what the killer did. Knowledge was power, but at the same time, the killer probably knew little as well.

They both heard and felt the thundering footfalls barrelling towards them. While the foliage obscured sight of the killer, it did nothing to muffle the sound of what could have been three elephants running at Mach speed. The heartbeat grew intensely strong in mere seconds, the blood pounding in his head as a sort of innate radar. Dwight pointed at a nearby bush as they took cover in the scratchy branches. It was better than nothing, and what this realm was known for anyway. One of Jake’s favorites, actually. As the killer rounded the corner, Yui held in noise at the sight of him. This killer was huge, much larger than any other Dwight had encountered. Definitely beat out The Trapper for sure, and that was not easy in the slightest.

Samurai plated armor adorned his half-naked body, skin dead with a pale blue color. He frowned, recognizing that ethereally flowing hair and dead skin. Like the spirit, somehow. Could they be similar in power then? He didn’t think so, given his general obtrusive and imposing presence. The spirit was a stealthy killer, he knew, so this man at his default was nothing of the sort. There was no missing those massive biceps, pecs, and height. A harsh red glow emanated from his front, painting the generator they had once completed crimson. Confused, the killer gave the completed generator a few smacks. Nothing happened. Dwight held back a laugh, it would do nothing. A funny sight, or a light-hearted one at least. Light-hearted in the sense that he had not laughed or smiled in a good while, especially not at a killer’s expense.

The samurai’s snow-white hair flowed in the air around him, cascading in waves in a ghostly manner like a lace curtain on an October wind. A twig snapped behind him. Yui. The killer glanced over his shoulder in their direction. A red demon mask adorned his face, complete with wicked horns and gnarly teeth. Angry red flesh crowned the mask, definitely not a killer to be trifled with. Dwight had to commend the darkness this time, they had made an excellent choice in killer, as his mere presence shook him to his core, and this was only his first match with the guy. Dwight paused his morbid admiration, instead focusing on remaining quiet. There was no way a noob- as Feng would put it- would think to look in the bushes in his first trial. Absolutely no chance.

When the samurai sniffed the air and approached their foliage, there was only one thing Dwight could actually do to save that poor girl. Run. Run fast enough to completely grab his attention away from where he knew Yui was hiding. Use himself as a distraction while Yui would hopefully sneak away. Gathering up his courage, he jumped from the bush and startled the killer, who then proceeded to roar with fury as he appeared to charge up an ability. Running to where he assumed a pallet would be, Dwight looked back to see the samurai charging at him in some sort of sprint. Knowing what sort of attacks followed these kinds of sprints, Dwight veered closer to the pallet on the other side. He’d loop it if he had to. It seemed, thankfully, that the samurai knew as little as he did regarding his power, as he collided with the rocks that composed the loop. Unlike The Hillbilly, the killer did not get stunned out of his ability. Instead, he continued running and deflected off it at an odd angle. 

Chuckling nervously, Dwight positioned himself around the loop accordingly. 

Another roar and the samurai raised what appeared to be some type of club over his head. Quickly realizing what would occur, Dwight ducked behind the rock’s cover as the club hit the rock with a shattering thwomp. Definitely not the type of thing Dwight would want to be hit by at any rate. Seething with rage at his missed attack, the samurai let out a puff of red smoke from his mask. Rounding the corner, the killer decided to just run at him normally with his club raised like that. Interesting, perhaps an aspect to his power? Two stances maybe? 

As the samurai neared the pallet, Dwight slammed it down.

The sound the new killer made was definitely not pleased with this occurrence. Pained groans of annoyance were grunted out in a deep baritone that made the ground around him shake. Another aspect of the killer’s intimidation. The other survivors would probably not be affected as much, would not have sweat dripping down their faces from actual fear. To them, things had stopped being scary to any but the rarest of jump-scares.

When Dwight heard that stun noise though, he felt something change within him. Instantly, he lost track of the killer’s heartbeat and immediately lost sight of the killer’s red stain. This would make things difficult. But there was something else he noticed, felt in his bones, and knew the killer had felt it as well. 

The samurai looked at him with a reinvigorated fury, one that could light fire to water. Red smoke poured and crackled from the man’s bulky form. It curled off his armor and into the estate’s night. Dwight booked it faster than Meg could ever sprint, and he knew that for a fact. A quick blow to the pallet with the killer’s club was enough to shred it completely. That was bad news, considering how quick pallets would go against this new killer, then. The bad thing about being on a new map was that he had not memorized the location and its landmarks. Sure, there was a large shrine in the middle, one that he could probably ascend, but he knew not if it had any pallets or windows for him to vault. Instead, Dwight opted to enter a second jungle gym to his right. His own footfalls were like a breath to the gasp of footsteps thundering behind him. That man was rage incarnate, pure vitriol animating his dead-looking body. Definitely related to The Spirit then, who’s rage was almost as palpable.

This jungle gym was comforting, its layout familiar. He could have sworn it was larger too than most other realms. He had lots of breathing room, good. Longwall too, a better window than the one parallel to the pallet. Dwight would be fine, considering how the killer had no clue how to approach these things. Looking backward, he noticed the killer lower his club and instead ready some type of Japanese or generally Asian sword. He wasn’t quite sure, Adam would be more of an expert on that type of affair.

And he was fine, for a good while too. Two generators popped in golden light just as the samurai was beginning to understand how a chase worked. Bloodlust increasing his speed, Dwight eventually had to slam down the pallet once more. Wiser this time, the killer backed up, opting to stomp it with his armored boot instead. With two kicks the pallet splintered into pieces as Dwight lead the killer to another loop. 

A good few minutes later, Dwight found himself back where he started, near the foliage. Relentlessly, the killer still chased him. Given the depletion of most of this map’s resources from his chase, Dwight had nobody else but himself to blame. He could have saved more pallets, then he would not have found himself in such a predicament, would not have found himself in a dead zone.

Dwight looked upwards. There could be more pallets atop the shrine. That was an option, yes. With haste, he climbed the hundreds of steps towards the summit. The killer behind him slowed down slightly, which meant….

Another percussive roar escaped the samurai with a crackle of red energy that shook the shrine’s stones. The killer raised his club once more. Dodging it now would not be as easy, given how he was still only on the stairs, nothing around him to help in the slightest. Watching the samurai raise the club and aim it, Dwight suddenly juked to the side at the last moment, causing the club to smash the stone tiles right next to him, but not where he had originally been aiming. This killer was not new to using his club in general, then, given his expectation that it would be dodge and thus the relevant correction. Troubling, but interesting still. With a pant, Dwight found himself above the trial. This vantage point was high, very high, Nea would greatly enjoy falling from this place. 

It was beautiful, in an old decrepit morbid sort of way. Almost like the temple in the red forest, but definitely a different atmosphere. The shrine itself seemed to be a distraction to the samurai, who, in its presence, shifted his gaze ferally from statue to statue. Most of his whiffed weapon swings ended up slashing marks into the stone and wooden walls, and Dwight wasn’t sure if it was on purpose at this point.

His first guess was right. Upon seeing the configuration of two pallets and a central structure, Dwight’s experience crafted a looping plan. He could run the place like a figure eight of sorts until the killer caught on of course. Dwight’s plan only backfired when the killer learned how to mindgame on the spot. Such was troubling of course, knowing that it was the killer’s probable first trial. All it meant though, was that the killer possessed a higher intelligence than most. Ghostface and The Pig were like that upon the first encounter. They learned quickly and likely had passable intelligence. This samurai, then, must have had some sort of combat experience before. When the sword cut into the flesh of his torso, Dwight hollered in pain. Blood sprayed against the shrine’s walls, saturating the canvas wallpaper red.

The killer chuckled at this small victory, holding out his hand in some type of manner. Dwight thought-another ability? With horror, we watched the man literally tear the blood off the walls. Telekinetically, the samurai gathered it up into floating wisps that then were vacuumed into his grasp. The samurai groaned in some type of way, clearly pleasured by the event. Dwight shuddered. Some type of blood ability, perhaps a charging mechanism? Maybe the red when he unleashed his club was related? Definitely some type of connection. He’d discuss it with others back at their camp. For now, though, he was simply focused on dodging another slice.

The last generator popped when Dwight threw down the last pallet on the shrine. The exit gates roared to life and the samurai grew even angrier. There really weren’t many other places for him to go, and the fall would have been too great for him to gain any distance. All that was left was one sole window he could vault three times before it would be blocked by the shadowy appendages. The outcome of this trial was looking grim, for Dwight anyway. He didn’t mind though, as it gave him enough information to teach the others once they returned to the campfire.

Even with as bad as the killer could have been, Dwight accepted he would be hooked or at least downed this trial. The second hit came as he vaulted a dropped pallet. The swift was harsh and brutal, severing blood vessels and rendering flesh. The ground was putrid, rotten oak and slick with algae and moss. Definitely not the best smelling either, harsh with the detritus of a humid temperate forest.

The killer did not hesitate to pick him up onto his shoulder, already knowing in part what he should be doing. Dwight guessed it was like generator repair in a way, killers just knew that they had to pick up survivors and proceed to hook them. Second nature. Dwight balled his fists and pounded on the killer’s back as he attempted to wiggle out, perhaps the killer wouldn’t be able to find a hook, but they usually did, even when none were in sight. 

On the meniscus of escape, Dwight felt the strong arms hoisting him up onto a sacrificial hook. Pain blossomed in his shoulder as the rusty point skewered flesh, but not in a way he was unaccustomed to. The flowering pain was dull in a way, he knew it was coming and knew how bad it would be. It was regular, unexciting- boring entirely. All the while, the killer’s red smoke, and energy was anything but- the killer was new, exciting- offered questions that were not yet answered. As a group of survivors, they had banks of information regarding killers and their powers, the samurai’s shelf was empty. Dwight could contribute to that, having had the first real experience with the man. The thought of having that responsibility was exciting to him, they’d have to listen to him for once.

Now to wait to be unhooked. Groans of pain stifled his breathing, but he’d been through worse. The samurai stood watching him on the hook. Waiting, standing there. Dwight was not entirely surprised, given the killer's relative inexperience. The killer wanted him dead, whether justified or not, and so Dwight figured that’s how killers would ensure that to happen. If they had been newer survivors, that could have happened, but Dwight had faith in his teammates. Whoever was the fourth member of their team probably knew Bill’s unhook method, and if they didn’t Jake was likely to have it. It was pretty much a rule at this point, that at least one of them would bring it into a trial. It was an indispensable skill during the endgame collapse.

When Dwight saw the familiar aura of Feng min inching towards his hook, he knew that’d be the case. She always brought that ability, but usually just to piss off the killer and not actually save her friends. From what she’d say, her points would go up if they didn’t go down again immediately after being unhooked. When his feet touch the ground, Dwight knew that to be the case. He could feel the resolve in his body, the endurance in his will. The killer returned to the hook as soon as Feng ducked behind a thicket of bamboo. He felt the realm beginning to destabilize as the exit gates opened. Recalling where he saw the yellow auras while hooked and heard the mechanical blaring, Dwight sprinted away from the killer towards where he hoped the exit gates would be open. As expected, the gates were opened and his teammates were waiting near the border. Yui, thankfully, was standing next to Feng with a surprised look on her face. Likely due to the blood dripping from Dwight’s various wounds, but she’d get used to that. 

When the samurai’s sword slashed at him once more, he felt his endurance culminate in a white glow as he tanked the second hit and used his momentum to make it to the gates. Not surprisingly, Feng Min was doing her little dance and trying to show Yui the ropes of teasing the killer. Dwight smiled towards his teammates as he reached the barrier the killer couldn’t cross. Together, they crossed the threshold as the samurai roared out in anger. No kills, one hook, definitely a match with a new killer.

Seeing the killer effectively having a tantrum, he instead turned to focus his teammates ahead of him on their way back to the campfire. The killer couldn’t bypass the entity’s tendrils, they were safe for now. Dwight could not see the backs of those running in front of him. The samurai passed through the black tendrils that did not appear. Dwight was not on the path back to the campfire. He was still in the estate, still under the green-brown sky, but the realm had shifted. The entity’s angry red glow had faded from the ground and the harsh brick walls were no longer present. The exit gates faded away from around him, the evidence of a trial dissipating. The samurai seemed somewhat confused, but his stunned confusion quickly became rabid agitation. Dwight froze like a deer in headlights when he realized he would be unable to leave the estate, he had not even the slightest idea of what had occurred. Now, stuck in the estate with no chance of escape, Dwight fully realized he was at the will of the samurai he had very much pissed off to the highest degree.

The samurai’s breath was labored beneath his mask as he rushed towards the lone survivor. At this moment in time, the demon mask was much more frightening than it had been in the trial.

  
  
  



End file.
